Inky Sand Smut
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: A one-shot consisting of Gaara, Sai, and a closet. IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW HOMOPHOBIC U ARE I AM VERY PROUD OF MY WORK AND I WORKED ON IT ALL DAY! please enjoy the story fellow yaoi lovers and remember VIVA YAOI!


Hey guys I know its been a while! I've been trying to find a job, work on cosplay, deal with school, and the new play -_-# , and get ready for sakura-con 2009. So GOMEN NASAI!!!!!1 FOR NEGLECTING YOU!!!! But here is a one shot fer ya that's Gaa-Sai. I hope u like it. It was done in a hurry.

Gaara sneaks into the closet very wary of Itachi typing away on the computer in the living room. He looks back and gestures Sai to follow him.

"There's no need to be sneaky, Gar-kun, No one else is here."

" There is still Itachi. Is he still busy?"

"Talking to Naruto."

"Excellent." Gaara grabs Sai and pulls him into the closet. After shutting the door quietly, he pushes Sai up against the wall in a fierce lip lock. Sai pulls away for a breath and smirks.

"It's been too long, Sai-kun. I've been lonely." Gaara slides his hand down Sai's bare stomach, his nails gently scraping Sai's abs.

"Hmmmmm, you have been working out. Your missions difficult?"

"I hadn't noticed. Has it really been that long Gaara-kun? I think you just can't handle the wait in between, ne?"

"It feels like years. Shut up and kiss me already."

"As you wish my Gaara-kun."

Sai kisses Gaara roughly, nipping at his lip and causing it to bleed. Mewling noises escapes Gaara's throat as he rubs his body against Sai under the never ending waves of pleasure. Gaara's hands trace up Sai's arms and through his air, knotting his fingers in his medium length black locks. His nails scraping against Sai's neck making him shiver deliciously against Gaara.

Sai deepens the kiss making Gaara purr deep in his throat. He smirks as he wraps one arm around Gaara's waist drawing him closer as the other one slides up his shirt.

Fighting a loud moan Gaara lets out a tiny gasp as Sai's thumb rubs against his nipple. He grabs a handful of Sai's hair and pulls his head back to deepen the kiss more as his hand traces underneath Sai's jacket to scratch at his shirt.

Gaara nips Sai's lips drawing blood as their overly sensitive skin touches. Sai groans deeply urging Gaara on.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Gaara growls in frustration.

"Hm, well, from the looks of things you're in control." Sai pushes Gaara back a bit, " Why don't we change that and make this go a lot better for u. Ne, Gaara-kun?"

Sai pushes Gaara up against the opposite wall of the closet. A small half grunt half moan of frustration and impatience escapes from Gaara's throat as Sai stalks slowly across the scant space between them. He locks lips again, nipping Gaara's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Obligingly Gaara opens his mouth and welcomes Sai's tongue with his. Sai's hand drops to the top of Gaara's pants working the button free. His other hand tracing Gaara's toned pale stomach.

"That tickles." Gaara purred into Sais's ear as he drags his nails down sai's arm to the waist band of his pants. His other hand slides down sai's stomach to the button of his lover's pants. Gaara tugged on the waistband popping off the button with his impatient pulling.

"I'll take mine off if you take off yours." Gaara purred tracing Sai's outer ear with his tongue. Sai groaned his member stiffening at the contact.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me love." Sai growled as he leans forward and nips at Gaara's neck invoking a whimper. Sai steps back another whimper escaping Gaara's throat at the loss of Sai's hands from his body.

Sai smirks and slowly unzips his jacket, dropping it on the floor. Barely seeing Gaara's outline in the dark Sai reaches up and pulls the metal chain hanging from the lightbulb. The light flared to life with a click flooding the closet with a dull yellow glare. Gaara's teal eyes darkened when he saw Sai standing in front of him. His eyes followed Sai hungrily, his lust causing them to darken further. Sai started to lift up his shirt as a growl escaped from Garra.

"What's wrong?"

"You're taking too long."

" With patientce, comes a sweet reward."

Gaara growled again, launching himself at Sai causing them both to hit the floor with a loud thump. Itachi leans to the side to look at the closet door that used to be open. An elegant black eyebrow lifted in slight amusement. Shaking his head he rolls his eyes and continues to IM Naruto.

Gaara grabbed Sai's shirt and tore it open. His mouth descending on Sai's nipple hungrily causing Sai to squirm. A loud moan tore itself from Sai's throat. Gaara's hand cut off the moan with his hand clapping over Sai's mouth. Sai's head leaned back in bliss at Gaara's hot mouth assaulting his chest. Gaara's hand relaxes releasing Sai's mouth. Sai opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Gaara's finger a pulling it into his mouth. Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head as Sai sucked hungrily at his finger. Sweat started to coat the two males as the closet got warmer and warmer from their prolonged foreplay. The sweat lubricating the two lovers causing exposed skin to slide increasing friction. Gaara worked his way down Sai's stomach. Kissing, licking, and biting every exposed inch. Sai moaned again as the assault continued. Gaara's mouth opened slightly as he bit down above Sai's groin. Illiciting a yell from the tormented painter. Sai bit down on Gaara's finger causing a sharp intake of breath. Sai reached down tangled one hand in Gaara's hair.

Curiosity nagged at Itachi as he logged off and walked toward closet. He pressed his ear to the door hearing Sai give a loud moan. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, grabbed his coat off the chair, and walked out the front door to pay a visit to his fox.

Gaara bit the metal pully on Sai's zipper. Looking up through his bangs he made eye contact with Sai. Slowly he slid farther down pulling the zipper open.

Sai's lust increased as his member hardened more causing Gaara to lose eye contact to watch it straining against Sai's red boxers. Gaara felt himself harden more his jeans rubbing against him painfully. Sai perched his body on his elbows as his zipper was let loose by Gaara. Sai's lips parted slightly as his already fast heartbeat doubled as He met Gaara's gaze his cheeks tinted pink as he couldn't pull away from that lustful hypnotizing gaze. Gaara stretched his arms back to Sai's waistband when his wrists were stopped.

"Do you think its fair to strip me down while you are still clothed?" sai pulled Gaara towards him so their faces were equal. Gaara straddled sai's waist as sai sat up. He pulled at Gaara's hem and pulled his shirt over his head. Throwing the shirt to the side, sai grabbed the back of Gaara's head and pulled him into a mind shattering kiss. Sai's supportive arm buckled and collapsed. Sai fell back pulling Gaara with him. Their lips never broke contact as they slowly ravaged each others mouths. Sai reached down and grasped Gaara's zipper. He pulled it down and used his other hand to push it lower. Gaara's low boxers came into view as his pants were pushed lower. The black silk gleamed softly in the yellow light.

"Your turn." Gaara pulled slightly away to finish what he had started earlier. Their pants were soon discarded in a heap in a corner of the closet. Gaara inserted a couple fingers into Sai to loosen him up a little. As sai arched his back, Gaara plunged deep into him. His voice rang out in ecstacy as Gaara rhythmically pumped in and out of him. His breath panted into sai's ear in soft grunts. Sai wrapped his legs around Gaara's hips. His nails dug bloody furrows into Gaara's back. Gaara's moan turned into a pleasure filled shout as he he felt sai's nails dig deep into his skin. The pain making him speed up. The rhythm becoming irratic.

"Gaa-nnnnngh" Sai's breath escaped him as his prostate's sensitivity heightened under the pounding abuse.

"Almost………..almost……..al……most! SAI!" Gaara screamed as he felt Sai's muscles contract around him. Throwing him to the peak. His cry being echoed by Sai. His release coating their chests. Gaara's arms shook as he pulled out of Sai collapsing on his back. Sai rolled onto his side and looked into Gaara's eyes showing the lust still smoldering in his gaze. Gaara smirked and reached up grapping a handful of Sai's hair and crashing their lips together. Their tongues battling each other as Sai shifted position to get between Gaara's legs. Sai broke away from the kiss to look at their new positions.

" Let's try something new, Gaa-ra-kun." He said punctuating each pause for a bite on Gaara's neck. He licked his bite mark latching on and sucking as he felt Gaara stir against his hip.

"Time for fun Gaara-kun!!" Sai smirked leaning back onto his knees before grabbing onto Gaara's Ankles and flipping him over onto his stomach. Gaara's pulse quickened at the new position. Sai grabbed Gaara's hips and pulled the lounging red head up on his hands and knees. Gaara looked back over his shoulder smirking.

"Am I your bitch now, Sai?" he asked Sai smirked back before plunging in roughly all the way to the hilt. Gaara hissed as he felt his rectum tear a little bit his blood lubricating as Sai plowed repeatedly into him.

"S-Sai! Nnnngh!" Gaara moaned as Sai hit his prostate. His moan escalated as Sai reached an arm and pumped Gaara with a spit coated palm. Gaara's nails dug into the carpet tearing out fibers as the rough sex continued. He felt Sai's hand squeeze tighter around his cock as they both came closer to the edge. Sai's fingers nails digging into his hip loosing this trails of blood down his straining thigh.  
Sai sunk his teeth into Gaara's neck as Gaara arched back off his hands as they both cummed. Sai's incisor dug deeper as multiple orgasms hit them rocking them higher and higher. Blood welled underneath the abuse of Sai's canine.

"FUCK! SAI!" Gaara yelled as the last climax hit causing them both to fall forward onto the floor.

"I-I thought I just did Gaa-kun." Sai chuckled as his strained muscles ached.

"This floor is not what we need right now. Itachi has a guest bedroom do u want to go in there?"

"No problem Gaa-kun." Sai stood up shakenly and walked slowly too their piled up clothes he grabbed his red boxers throwing Gaara his black ones before gathering up their clothes. The two lovers slowly limped down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"We'll clean up the closet later, so Itachi won't kill us.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

"If Itachi has a guest bedroom why don't we ever use it?"

Sai rocked back and forth causing the bed to squeak.

"If we use the bed Itachi would surely hear us a lot quicker and we would damage the wall with our foreplay."

"Oh, How about next time we use a dildo in our play?"

"Where did you get that Gaa-kun?"

"I was talking to Sasuke yesterday and he said that he and Orochimaru use it all the time. He said it keeps the foreplay going longer and it's a lot more pleasureable."

"That sounds fun."

" Good cause I ordered one with spikes."

Sai felt himself grow hard again. Pictures of what he could do with that instrument flashing through his mind.

"Gaa-kun, Do you want to try out the bed?"

Gaara looked up from idly tracing Sai's six-pack and locked gazes. A smirk slowly pulled at the corner of his mouth as he felt himself stir again.

"I thought you would never ask."

Gaara leaned forward meeting Sai's lips as their lust came back into being.

Well I hope you guys liked it. The first draft that I had of this was only five pages long so I rewrote it and added some more lemony-lime goodness. If you have any questions go ahead and message me. I would like to know what you thought about my first *clears throat * smut ^ ^ again thanx for being patient as I try to get my hectic life in order!!!!!!!!!


End file.
